


I Want You

by kuresoto



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual, Cuckolding, Doppelganger, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, There's a really thin plot that it's close to invisible, Voyeurism, breylo - Freeform, camboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuresoto/pseuds/kuresoto
Summary: When Ben Solo stumbles upon a camboy who looks exactly like him, he can't help but be curious. He certainly doesn't expect to jerk off to essentiallyhimself, or the growing infatuation that takes place.





	1. Chapter 1

He was randomly cruising the internet when he stumbled upon it. How the fuck was he supposed to know that he would end up on some camgirl website when he last remembered googling ‘can I substitute butter for shortening’? Scrolling through the thumbnails with a bored look, he reached the bottom of the page where a plethora of ads blinked at him. He ground the bottom of his palm into his eyes, rubbing them and sighing in irritation. He had called in sick to work, deciding that the bullshit hours his boss had put him through that week was enough, but as the sun started to dip towards the horizon, he realised he had done fuck all for the whole day.

“Arghhh,” he groaned, swiping his phone to send a text to Rey, composed of nothing but a string of nonsensical letters to portray his boredom.

Not a minute later, his phone let out a high pitched _ping!_ The message from Rey read _Ben i stg if you don’t stfu, you’re not allowed to take a sick day again._

So, maybe it wasn’t the first time he had bothered his wife that day.

Another _ping!_ made Ben look warily at his phone.

_Have you actually done anything today?_

**I got ingredients for dinner at least! Also I just ended up on some camgirl site ;)**

_lol cool story bro._

**:(**

When no more messages came, probably because Rey actually had work to do, Ben turned back to his laptop with no actual drive to click on any of the thumbnails. More clicking and he ended up on a porn site instead. He growled in frustration before jumping out of his chair and starting on dinner. There really wasn’t any point in looking at porn since he started dating Rey, much less after marrying her. She was his everything so why bother wanking off to some busty girl on the internet when he could actually _touch_ and fuck Rey until they were both just a sweaty pile of limbs?

The thought of sliding into her made his dick twitch, his cock rapidly hardening as he tried to prepare dinner. He took an eggplant from the grocery bags still on the kitchen table and held it up to his face.

“ _Urghhh, oh yeah! Just like that!_ ”

The repulsive moans made Ben drop the eggplant in shock, looking around wildly until his eyes landed on his laptop where an ad was playing. Oh right, he had left the porn tab open.

Stomping over, he tried to close the tab, only for another tab to pop up instead. Fucking hell, was his laptop going to get infected by viruses now? “Get fucked,” he muttered, spamming Ctl + W as fast as he could and accidentally closing the tab he needed for dinner. More cursing with a few Ctl + Shift + W later, Ben ended up back where he started.

‘Why does every porn page have a black background?’ he asked to himself, using the trackpad to actually close the tab properly. He accidentally scrolled down and stopped when he saw an interesting thumbnail.

Interesting probably wasn’t the right word.

“What. The. Fuck?” Ben squinted and moved closer until his nose practically bumped against the screen. He hovered the cursor over the thumbnail and every preview that showed up made his brows knit closer together.

It was him. In various positions. With a dildo up his ass. Another preview and he was suddenly balls deep in some girl.

“What the fuuuuuck?” He clicked on the thumbnail, convinced that someone had stole his identity in some way because he had certainly _never_ fucked that girl, much less made a porn out of it. Dildo up his ass? Eh, it was something he had tried in his youth, but it certainly wasn’t _that_ dildo.

Sensual moans and grunts filled the room but he didn’t pay any attention to that. No, his main focus was on his apparent identical twin who had his legs spread wide, one hand preoccupied with thrusting a dildo up his ass while his other hand lazily fisted his half erect cock. Ben gulped, fingers hovering over his keyboard, unable to move a muscle as he took in every detail of the man on the screen.

At one point, his eyes flickered to the title of the video.

_Kylo Ren anal dildo and busty girl_

Ben cringed at the poor grammar and how _typical_ the fucking title was. Nevertheless, he continued to watch with rapt attention. The man, Kylo Ren, looked exactly like him, from his build right down to the dimensions of his cock. Admittedly, Kylo Ren was more muscular than Ben, probably because being a porn star meant maintaining a certain physique while Ben sat in front of his computer all day in his unbearably small cubicle. The only noticeable difference was that Kylo Ren’s hair seemed longer, more voluptuous, if Ben had to put a word to it, and again that was because Ben couldn’t let his hair grow out too long because of his shitty desk job.

Seeing the video progress to where Kylo Ren’s cock stood upright and fully erect, Ben didn’t think twice as he took his own cock out to compare. Limp in his hand, he started to pump. The moans from his speakers were eerily reminiscent to how he sounded, or at least how he thought he sounded, whenever Rey was sheathed around him.

Lip wedged between his teeth, he jerked his cock faster and faster as the wet noises became louder and louder. From his hooded lids, he saw Kylo Ren apply more lube to his dildo and fuck his ass furiously with it. His eyes slipped shut at the symphony of wet noises and familiar grunts. He gripped his cock tightly, imagining Rey beneath him, and hastened his pace. His own groans joined with the one from his laptop, pitches syncing and becoming near impossible to tell apart.

When hot ribbons of cum decorated his leg moments later, he panted and caught the look Kylo Ren was giving him. Well, not giving _him_ personally, but at his audience. The porn star looked directly at the camera as he came, mouth open and lids becoming weak, and Ben wondered briefly if that was how he looked when he came.

Kylo Ren slowly dragged his tongue over his top lip, the corners of his mouth tipping upwards as if to make the act as lewd as possible. Ben swallowed thickly, knowing full well he had essentially masturbated to his doppelganger. Heaven knew what Freud would say.

His phone pinged next to him and he had to struggle to unlock his phone without getting any cum on the screen.

 _Otw home, you better have started dinner_.

Not realising how late it got and not wanting to calculate how long he had spent jacking off to himself, Ben quickly got up and shuffled to the bathroom to clean up, hoping he would be well into cooking dinner when Rey came home, with his doppelganger far from his mind.

-

A week passed and it was still on his mind. Or rather, _he_ was. Kylo Ren. Not only the startling resemblance to him, but how he seemed to exude a confidence that Ben lacked. Well, not lacked, but different. It was almost like he had a sense of cockines about him.

The image of Kylo Ren with his shit-eating grin and tongue running over his teeth felt ingrained into Ben’s brain. More than once he found himself staring into space, unable to pull his mind away from the man. He would always feel a blush rise to his cheeks, partially embarrassed and partially ashamed that he had somehow cheated on Rey.

Even as he was buried inside her, it still felt wrong. Her nails raked over his back, hard enough to leave a mark and hard enough for the stinging to make him close his eyes momentarily. Behind the darkness of his lids, _he_ appeared. Ben jerked his hips forward suddenly, the tip of his cock nudging deep within Rey that it drew mewls from her throat. Rey’s eyes were shut, mouth open as she tried to catch her breath from the sudden thrust. He watched as he snapped his hips again and again, her breasts jiggling to his hastened pace. She felt so _fucking good_ , but then that meant his own grunts floated to his ears and with that, the picture of Kylo Ren with eyes that _almost laughed at him._

Growling, Ben picked her up and spun her around so she straddled him, their groins still connected and her walls still clenching around him, sucking him greedily. He crossed his legs behind her as if being flush wasn’t enough; he needed to go _deeper_. His hand almost encompassed the back of her head, cradling her gently as he rocked back and forth. Rey shrieked, arms looping and holding onto him tightly as her mouth latched onto his fleshy neck. She sucked and flicked her tongue over his skin that it was sure to leave bright red-purple splotches.

Across from their bed was a mirror and Ben couldn’t help but stare at his reflection as he snaked his other hand towards her clit. Rey bit down on his neck to muffle her cries, falling apart and becoming limp as he finished not long after. With Rey weakening within his arms, Ben watched himself as he came, half-gasps escaping his slightly open mouth. Even with the afterglow setting in, Ben knew what he saw.

He untangled himself from Rey and turned away from the mirror, too scared to look at himself again. He didn’t need to see his reflection to be reminded what his orgasm face was anyways.

Afterall, it was the exact same as Kylo Ren’s.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /shrugs idk man...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw yis gimme some of dat reylo
> 
> also pwp pwp pwp pwp pwp more than normal pwp

“Fucking Plutt. On a weekend of all days too,” Rey swore as she put her shoes on. “I should be back in a few hours. Don’t get into any trouble while I’m gone.”

Ben waited a full minute before he dove for his laptop. It felt _so wrong_ , and yet, Ben’s excitement was unbearable. He was nothing but a bundle of nerves when Rey first told him that she got called into work, knowing full well that he would be alone for a good few hours. He opened his history and flicked through it until he found what he was looking for. His cock was already twitching in anticipation as the familiar voice filled his speakers.

 _Fuck,_ so the similarity with him wasn’t his imagination. While last time he had his eyes closed, this time they remained open; he wanted to memorise every bit of his twin. The camera was positioned low so it tilted up and gave Ben an intimate look of Kylo Ren’s bleached asshole sucking up a dildo greedily. He briefly wondered if his own asshole looked the same, shivering as the image of Kylo Ren inspecting Ben’s puckered asshole popped into his head. He choked on his saliva and quickly fast forward the video to cleanse his mind of the distracting scenario. The scene changed to a busty girl taking up most of his screen and Ben tabbed out immediately. If anything, the brief glimpse of some random chick made his dick go limp.

He stared at the giant white page that replaced the previous black one, the words ‘Search Google’ taunting him. With a shrug, he typed in ‘Kylo Ren’ into the search function and hit enter.

He had no idea what he was expecting, a few more amateur porn videos from him maybe? Certainly not his fucking _camboy page_. But god, Ben couldn’t be more quick at clicking that search result. His eyes feasted on the nude spreads of Kylo Ren on the margins and drank in the introduction video that automatically played. As the fit man gyrated, showing off his eight pack and his perfect V, Ben’s eyes caught a red button at the bottom.

_Live Now!_

He didn’t even hesitate.

-

It had been one week, one _fucking_ week of just sneaking around and logging onto his account to watch whatever livestream Kylo Ren was doing. He never said anything in the chat, or donated tokens, preferring to remain anonymous and unseen.

He watched with rapt attention as Kylo Ren hissed and panted, on all fours as he showed his ass to everyone.

“Who wants to go first?” Kylo Ren asked before swiveling around to thrust into the air, his heavy cock flapping against his thigh. “Top or bottom, straight or gay, I’m open to whatever suits you.” The performer paused for a moment as a flurry of messages popped up in chat. “How would you fuck me?” he read out. “Well, you would have to really trust me on this. I would hook my arms under your legs and make sure you’re spread wide for me. Then, I’d grab onto your forearms and you’d have to hold onto me as tight as you can as I pounded into you. You wouldn’t even know what hit you. It would only be my arms and my dick stopping you from falling. You’d be dizzy from what’s happening ‘cos I’d make sure to hit your spot every. Fucking. Time.” He thrusted at each last word, his monster dick not even erect and making his skin ripple when it smacked his thigh.

Thus, Ben found himself in a tricky situation later that night. Rey was getting ready for bed, just brushed her teeth and was brushing her hair when he stopped her, hand on her shoulder. “Rey, I wanna try something different tonight.”

“Oh? Did you want to sleep on the left side tonight?” She looked at him with innocent eyes, not grasping the true meaning behind his words.

Not wanting to be disheartened by her misunderstanding, Ben whispered in her ear softly, making sure his breath tickled her. “No, my sweet, I want to fuck you in a special way tonight.” He snaked his hand south and dipped beneath her loose pajama bottoms until his deft fingers found her sensitive area. “I’m gonna make you feel like you’re weightless. You’re going to be dizzy with pleasure when I’m done with you,” he said, taking a page out of Kylo Ren’s book and deepening his voice more than normal.

“Oh really?” Rey rasped, body becoming hot as he rubbed her clit. “What do you plan to do?”

Ben licked the shell of her ear and dragged his teeth along her skin. “You’ll just have to see.” He picked her up like she weighed nothing at all, and dropped her on the soft mattress. Rey pulled her top over her head and freed her breasts as Ben tugged her pants down, both eager for what would happen.

Rey grinned, excited to see what her husband had in stall for her, and practically vibrated with anticipation as Ben shucked off his clothes, exposing his already hardening cock. She yelped when he pressed the flat of his tongue along her folds, his tongue feeling like fire against her quim. It only drew more wetness from her centre; always reducing her to mewls whenever Ben Solo ate her out like some fine dining dessert. It was like his luscious lips were made to eat pussy.

She fucking _loved_ it. Craved it. She was obsessed with how he made her feel and had complete faith in whatever he wanted to try. She let her body relax and be carried by the jolts of pleasure his tongue provided, back arching off the bed at an almost impossible angle when his fingers massaged her clit with the most gentle touch. She whimpered, feeling her body start to tense as her orgasm began to build.

Ben watched her from between her legs, taking in every minute movement until he saw the telltale signs of her approaching orgasm. As he swirled his tongue and lapped up every bit of juice that readily leaked from her cunt, he went over the physics and technicalities of how to approach the ‘helicopter’, as Ben so dubbed it in his mind, or at least that was the image he got from Kylo Ren’s description. He closed his eyes, remembering back to how he described it and got lost in the replay of his crass gyrating. In that moment, he wished he was Kylo Ren since he seemed to have far more strength to give Rey the pleasure she deserved.

As soon as the idea floated into his mind, Ben froze, only languidly flicking his tongue against Rey’s slit. If Rey found out about Kylo Ren, would she leave him? No, that was absurd, their relationship wasn’t founded upon _sex_. Still, multiple scenarios flittered across his brain of how Kylo Ren somehow found and stole her, each with varying degrees of willingness from Rey.

Maybe it was from jerking off to Kylo Ren or the fact that they looked identical, but Ben couldn’t seem to muster the jealousy that usually came with that sort of thinking. Would they fuck the same? Sure, Kylo Ren would feel slightly different, but Ben couldn’t imagine it being _that_ dissimilar. And with it came a simmering curiosity that he didn’t know what to do with. It wasn’t like he could just randomly ask Rey if she could have sex with a guy who looked like him, but was definitely _not him._ He wouldn’t trick her into it, the thought alone renewed Ben’s determination to make Rey cry with pleasure. No, he would _never_ do anything like that to Rey.

He pushed her knees up high, his thumbs pressing down her smooth flesh of her thighs and held them up. He stood up and licked his lips, savoring her taste and then sucking on his bottom lip as he intently watched Rey. She glared at him, annoyed that he stopped, and shuffled her body closer to him, wiggling her groin in an amusing feat of seduction. “Come on, Ben,” she whined, bucking up with need. “Are you going to stand there and keep looking at my cunt, or are you going to follow through with your promise?”

Ben grinned and cupped her knees, his palms warming her cold knees and making her preen. With her legs still spread wide, he slid into her seamlessly, her slicked centre readily stretching to accommodate his thick girth and swallowing up his cock hungrily. Rey bit her bottom lip and crowed at how full she felt. She tried to hook her legs around his waist but Ben wouldn’t have any of that. “Ah, ah, ah,” he tutted. “That’s not how this goes.”

His thrusts were shallow, his hands still holding her knees up so she was helpless to do anything. He rolled his hips slightly before burying himself to the hilt. He looped his arms under her thighs and grabbed ahold of her waist. “Grab onto my arms and hold on tight.”

Rey let out a yelp when he lifted her torso up, her grip on his thick biceps the only thing keeping her from falling. That and his cock that was still deep within her. He swung around so they were clear from the bed. His hands carefully moved to cup her round ass, each hand practically encompassing each cheek.

“That’s right, just like that,” he murmured as he jackknifed into her. He picked up his pace, no longer slow and languid, but fast and ferocious. He made sure to lift her off his cock slightly when he pulled back, only to push her reddening pussy back on his cock to meet him mid-thrust. “You alright, babe?”

Rey nodded with some difficulty. It was a fine balance between wanting to just fall backwards and keeping herself upright, her legs now bent and pressed against his chest so his body caged hers. The burn of her core would be unbearable, along with the burn of her thighs, but the way he fucked her, powerful and concise, hitting her sweet spot every time, was enough to make her head lull back in pleasure.

His grip tightened, positive that it would leave a mark the next day, but he couldn’t seem to care. Not when her breasts bounced to the snapping of his hips, his pounding causing her flesh to ripple. Oh, how he wanted to just take one of her succulent nipples into his mouth, sink his teeth and mark her so she would never forget this moment. Alas, he was helpless to do so, settling with watching how her eyes rolled back and her mouth hung open. He could even see the pooling of saliva at the back of her throat.

“Ben. Ben, Ben, Ben,” she blabbered, unable to string more than a few words together. “Ben-I’m- _ah_!”

Suddenly, the sharp slapping of skin came to a halt, only to be replaced by a deep moan from Rey. It was loud and almost vulgar how long she dragged it out, her voice going through different octaves as Ben ground his pelvis against hers. He rolled his hips and moved Rey’s body in circles, pulling whimpers from her throat. She bit her lip so hard that it almost drew blood, trying her best to hold in her screams.

“Come on,” Ben commanded softly. “Let go.”  

Rey dug her nails into Ben’s skin, leaving crescent shaped moons behind, when without warning, Ben flipped them back on the bed and fucked her with fervor. She cried with pleasure and came undone as he hit her g-spot repeatedly. He knew her so well, Rey mused distantly as she tried to get a hold of her senses.

It wasn’t long before he came with a strangled moan, circling his arms around her small form and squeezing tightly. He peppered kisses along her collar, letting out strained gasps whenever Rey clenched around him cheekily. She dropped soft kisses on his temple and licked the salt on her lips.

“Well, that was different,” Rey commented as Ben flopped on his back.

He laughed, hand coming up to wipe the sweat from his brow. “A good different?”

“ _Very good_. Did someone tell you about this or…?”

The back of his hand laid against his closed eyes, chest heaving and trying to regain his breath. “Yeah, my...friend told me.” He felt Rey hum in contentment and snuggle next to him, her breaths evening out to soft snores.

As he felt the familiar pull of sleep behind his eyes, his mind stewed over the impossible meeting Kylo Ren, not noticing his cock twitch against his thigh at the idea.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the move isn't actually called the helicopter. the closest would be 'reverse wheelbarrow' or something /shrugs


End file.
